


scott the woz x reader [AAO ver.]

by Midna127



Series: Waifu Wars Cinematic Universe [10]
Category: Dick Vitale's Awsome Baby! College Hoops, Madden 08, Original Work, Scott the Woz - Fandom, Youtube RPF, ちびロボ！ | Chibi-Robo (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Acceptance, Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark Past, Dating, Eating, Escape, F/M, Fainting, First Dates, First Kiss, Gaming, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kidnapping, Kung Fu, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Past Child Abuse, Self-Acceptance, Shopping, Twitter, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna127/pseuds/Midna127
Summary: hey all
Relationships: Scott The Woz/Reader
Series: Waifu Wars Cinematic Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301696
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write a fic in one day.
> 
> I'm so sorry.

POV: Reader

Y/N - Your Name

H/C - Hair Color

E/C - Eye Color

You were obsessed with Scott the Woz. Every time he said "Hey all, Scott here", your heart would soar. That was all you needed to live.

Then one Sunday, Scott didn't upload. You were scared.

"Is Scott okay?" you asked yourself. "Is he awesome, baby?"

Scott was awesome, baby. But you didn't know if he was feeling it. So you decided to DM your idol on Twitter.

"Hey Scott, Y/N here. Are you aight?"

You were surprised to find that he responded immediately. "Yeah, I was just playing some Madden 08."

Your E/C eyes teared up. He actually replied to you.

"Ahahahaha your passion is so cute," you typed and sent without thinking.

Then you realized what you sent.

"Please ignore that," you frantically typed.

"Thank you," Scott replied. "Hold on a sec, I gotta do a thing."

You sighed and ripped out some of your H/C hair. How could you be so stupid?!

Then you got a Twitter notification.

Scott tweeted "Aight guys @Y/N is my partner now #thisisepic".

You dropped your phone.

You were now dating Scott the Woz.


	2. Meeting Up

POV: Scott

P/N - Pronouns

Hey all, Scott here. And oh boy, I just had one of the greatest Twitter interactions of my life.

That's right, I finally have a partner! I just have to meet P/N first, though. I got my flowers, my chocolates, a nice tux, and a copy of Fling Smash, in case we decide to go to second base.

We're meeting up at a Five Below. It'll be so empty, it's like we own the place!

'' Hours later ''

Oh my God, P/N here.

"Hey you, Scott here," I said.

"Hey Scott, Y/N here," Y/N responded.

My heart beated faster than it took for Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection to download on the PlayStation Store. Y/N is so beautiful and quirky.

"Wanna come to my place after this?" Y/N asked.

"As long as don't have my trigger games," I responded. If Y/N was really my fan, P/N would know what upsets me.

P/N shook P/N head. "I won't."

The Five Below employee was staring at us.

Y/N bought a Pepto Bismol and some gamer food.

"Now THAT is what I call a date!" I said.

Y/N blushed.

I love Y/N. I hope Y/N never breaks my heart, or else I'll have to break P/N.


	3. Your House

POV: Reader

Scott is in your house, wearing a tuxedo. This has to be a dream.

"Wow Y/N I love this house," Scott said.

"Thank you, Scott," you blushed. "I have a desk just like yours, a game room, and even a VHS copy of The Internet and You."

Scott blushed as well. "Wow, I'm so flattered. Can we see the game room?"

You nodded and led him to the game room.

"Here is the game room," you said.

Scott screamed.

"What?!" you yelled.

"YOU HAVE WE DARE?!" he gasped. "WE CAN PLAY THAT LATER! INCLUDING THE NSFW MINIGAMES!"

You blushed harder. "I'm going to play We Dare with Scott Wozniak," you murmured.

"We should eat first," he suggested. "I'm really hungry."

"Me too."

You and Scott left the game room and sat in the living room. There was a TV with a Wii U, an Xbox 360, and a Kinect. Y/N pulled out a table and put the food onto it. You poured some Mega Man E-Tank soda into some wine glasses, and opened the box of Mario Kart gummies.

Scott turned on the TV, where an ad for the Egg Sitter was playing.

Y/N opened one of the gummy packs. "For you," P/N said.

"Thanks," Scott said. "Hey, I got a lot of Luigi gummies! The best flavor!"

Y/N took a handful of Pac-Man candies and ate them. They tasted exactly like how your boyfriend described them.

"Say, Y/N, why don't you tell me about yourself, since you know about me?" Scott asked.

Y/N felt P/N happiness die.

"What, what's wrong?" Scott asked.

You stared at Scott. "I... it's complicated."

"Oh, Y/N, you can tell me anything. If you like Madden 18, we can make this work."

Y/N sighed. "My story isn't a happy one."


	4. Y/N's Past

POV: Scott

Y/N looks like P/N's on the verge of tears.

"My story isn't a happy one," Y/N sighed.

I stared at Y/N intently. "I want to hear it."

"I was in an orphanage for years. The owner was abusive and hated everything! She would beat us, make us do work, and told us we'd never become adopted!"

I gasped. "That's awful!"

"It gets worse," Y/N said. "I was there because my parents sold me for more drugs! I eventually got out of the orphanage on my own. It hurt to see everyone else get adopted by One Direction, 5 Seconds of Summer, Fifth Harmony, and BTS."

I nodded. "That's understandable." I stroked Y/N's H/C hair. "Don't worry. I won't sell you for drugs."

"Oh, Scott, you're perfect," Y/N replied.

"Nah, I'm just a Resident Beer Pusher."

Y/N laughed. "Sorry, I don't drink beer. I don't want to be like my parents."

"I thought they-"

"Were also alcoholics. They really needed that money."

We sat in silence. "Y/N?" I asked. "Can- Can I kiss you?"

Y/N blushed. "But why? I'm so clumsy and weird!"

"Secret for a secret?" I asked.

"Of course."

I sighed, closed my eyes, and opened them again. The pupils had changed from their normal color to red. Y/N gasped.

"Y-You're a-"

"Yes," I replied. "A vampire."

Y/N fainted.


	5. Kidnapping

POV: Scott

Y/N was unconscious. It's unfortunate, but who wouldn't faint at the sight of a vampire?

I lay Y/N down in P/N's bed. Wow, Y/N's room is cute, just like Y/N. But I should get going. I turned off the TV and left the house.

Then I felt someone grab me in the dark and knock me unconscious, which also undid my vampire transformation.

It's a vampire thing, don't question it.

POV: Reader

You woke up in my bed and felt your neck. Nothing. The sun was out, meaning it was daytime.

Was Scott okay?

Y/N walked around the house, calling out for P/N boyfriend.

There was no response.

Perhaps he was overwhelmed by your secret.

Perhaps he perished in the sunlight.

Or

He got kidnapped.

You checked his Twitter.

Sure enough, there was a Tweet from him reading "Wow, guys. Being kidnapped sucks."

You dropped your phone.

Scott the Woz was kidnapped and it was all your fault.

You dropped to your knees and sobbed.

There was only one thing to do now.

Get kidnapped too.

Y/N stood outside of P/N house.

"HEY! I KNOW YOU KIDNAPPED MY BOYFRIEND!" Y/N screamed. "SO COME OUT, OR I'LL-"

You saw a burlap sack obstruct your image. Someone tied your wrists and carried you into their truck.

The people who kidnapped Scott have now also kidnapped you.


	6. Reunion

POV: Reader

Suddenly you were carried down a flight of stairs into a basement. You could tell because of the atmosphere. It was like a basement, which it was.

Then Y/N was strapped to a chair, and the bag was removed. You blinked your E/C eyes and gasped.

Right across from you was Scott.

"Scott!" you cried.

"Y/N!" he responded. "I have no idea how this happened or who did this!"

Y/N teared up. "I'm sorry for fainting. I wish I was able to tell you sooner that I love you, even if you're a vampire!"

"SHUT THE FRICK UP!" a man's voice yelled.

Y/N and Scott froze. A series of ominous footsteps approached you and Scott.

A bespectacled blonde man with a blue shirt stood in between you two.

"Who the hell are you?" Scott asked.

The man smirked. "Ladies and fricks, my name is Chadtronic."

"JonTron?" Y/N asked.

He immediately hit you with an NES pillow. "CHADTRONIC."

Scott gasped. "How DARE you hit Y/N!"

"SHUT UP!" Chadtronic shouted. "I DIDN'T MAKE 12 CURSED COMMERICALS VIDEOS TO GET DISRESPECTED BY YOU!"

"Why did you?!" Y/N asked.

Chadtronic stamped his foot. "Why did I?! Y/N, I saw you comment on them, asking for more! I wanted to be the one to hold your hand! But then I saw Scott's tweet, and I decided that it's to take action! I love you, Y/N!"

You blushed. The two bespeckled blonde gamers were madly in love with you.

But you were only dating one of them.

"I'm sorry, Chadtronic. But I love someone else. And his name is Scottahan 'the Woz' Wozniak!"

Chadtronic stared at you blankly. "Then you leave me no choice."

POV: Scott

A lot of buff men carried me up the stairs. It was awkward that I was still in the chair, but at least Chadtronic had his kidnapping somewhat planned out.

Next thing I knew, I was hanging upside down in Chadtronic's recording studio.

"Ladies and fricks!" he greeted. "My name is Chadtronic, and today we have a special guest! Please welcome our resident vampire bat, Scott the Woz!"

I gasped. I didn't want Chadtronic to out me like this. Who knows who would hurt me if they found out?

"So, Mr. Wozniak," Chad prompted, "how did you become a vampire?"

I had an idea. I could continue to scream, protest, and avoid his questions until his camera batteries ran out. It was a genius plan.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed. "HE'S CRAZY!"

Chadtronic laughed. "Let out the answers, Scott. The world is waiting."

"ARE THEY?!" I replied. Then I noticed one of his monitors out of the corner of my eyes.

I was being livestreamed.

"...they are..."


	7. Breakout

POV: Reader

You decided enough was enough. Time to put your kung fu skills to the test.

Y/N did a backflip onto one of the buff guards, breaking their spine and your chair.

"Time to get my boyfriend!" you said, about to run up the stairs. You stopped when you saw a glimpse of light reflecting off of a box. Y/N picked it up.

You gasped. You figured out how to free Scott.

Running up the stairs, you immediately saw your boyfriend being hung upside down from the ceiling. One of the buff men was holding a camera, while Chadtronic was standing next to Scott.

"Now everyone on the stream knows about your little secret!" Chadtronic laughed.

Scott looked depressed. Like his whole life was over.

POV: Scott

My whole life was over.

POV: Reader

"Stop!" Y/N yelled at Chadtronic.

Chadtronic looked at you. "You finally accept me?!"

"NO!" you shouted. "IF SCOTT DOESN'T WANT TO BE OUTED, DON'T!"

Then you turned to Scott. "Please, don't be ashamed of your secret! Even if it means the whole world hates you, I'll be the one person who won't!"

Scott looked at you, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not strong enough," he said.

You nodded. "I know," you replied. "That's why I decided to bring this upstairs." Then you held up what you had picked up earlier.

A copy of Chibi Robo Ziplash.

Scott screamed, breaking the sound barrier and the trap that contained him. You, Chadtronic, and the camera man collapsed from the impact.

"Sorry, Y/N," he said. "But also, thank you."

"YOU BROKE MY CAMERA!" Chadtronic yelled. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Scott smirked. "I don't think so." He picked you up and ran out of the house.

Chad felt blood drip from his ears.

"Oh, great."


	8. Epilogue

POV: Reader

P/N: Pet Name

Y/N and Scott arrived at Scott's house. Specifically, New Location McGee.

"It's even more beautiful than I imagined," you said as he carried you in, bridal style.

Scott blushed. "Thanks," he said.

"And I want to ask you something, my boyfriend."

Again, Scott blushed. "What is it, P/N?"

"Please turn me into a vampire."

Scott looked at you strangely. "But why?"

"I love you, and I want to date you for as long as I can. Since we can never die, we can be together forever."

He kissed your cheek. "Are you sure about this?"

You nodded. "Of course."

Scott laughed. "Okay. But don't freak out when you get bit, alright?"

Y/N nodded.

Scott the Woz leaned in and bit your neck. It hurt, but you loved it.

He pulled away, your blood dripping from his mouth. "I love you, Y/N."

Y/N smiled. "I love you too, Scottathon."


End file.
